


Water Works

by Rigel_216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Charlie Bradbury, Castiel Has Powers (Supernatural), Closeted Bi Dean, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pain, Sam ships them, elemental powers, panromantic asexual, season10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel_216/pseuds/Rigel_216
Summary: “Finally” The woman says in a fine english accent as she gazes at the hunter brothers with a practised smile as she looks at the guns in their hands. “You humans and your toys.” She says rolling her eyes at them.They don’t say anything waiting for her to make the first move as they hold their breath.She doesn’t.“I just want to talk, that's all Dean.” She assures as she raises her one hand in show of no violence whilst the other one cradling the book about healing lore, Dean takes note of the ring that she is wearing on her left hand ring finger he believes that it’s quite familiar to him but he can’t place it as he breathes not letting his guard down just yet.“Talk about what?”  Dean asks as he still holds the gun in defense.“How did you get him to give you the mark and why did you kill him?” she questions her face has lost all humor, what remains is a powerful look of seriousness and command. The ring belonged to Cain’s wife Dean thinks as he finally figures out where he has seen it before.“Cain you’re asking about Cain?” Sam asks ashe wonders is this the demon they have to deal with.Fix it fic!!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Destiel, Destiel Favs





	1. The voice of the river

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies. This is my first time writing destiel and I couldn't get this idea out of my mind basically i always wanted more representation like a person of colour also a badass female lead that helps the team free will i know there's Rowena and charlie and many more but i wanted in lead so anyway I really hope y'all like this.

The wind was blowing hard as Sam was taking unconscious Dean away from the hunt. They had killed or well vaporized the ghost of a young girl that was haunting the library but after that Dean had passed out of fatigue or because of the mark; The reason remains unknown.

The wind hustles again as Dean stirs awake “what happened”, he asks as he sits up on the bed of their motel room. “You passed out Dean” says Sam as he looks out the window facing a river the water flows at high speed constantly it’s almost midnight yet he is not sleepy at all too worried about his brother. 

“I did? I don’t remember”, Dean says as he gets from the bed and opens the window to let some air in. The temperature is not that chilly yet it’s a little cold so you have to wear some layers. “you were out like lights after we salt and burn that girl”, Sam says as he now faces Dean who’s now eating some granola bar. “The mark is consuming you after you killed Cain”, Sam voices out his worries.

“I don’t know Sammy, maybe it is sucking my body but I won’t give up myself to it not again, after that kill I don’t know but I just get this feeling we did something wrong”, Dean says.

“we did nothing wrong Dean, it was the right thing to do he was killing innocents hell he was going to commit a genocide, what we did what you did was the right thing and nothing more alright”, Sam says getting up and patting Dean on his shoulder as he goes to the wash room to relieve himself.

Dean stares out, the open window and the river water is flowing way faster than before he notes as the wind blows rustling the trees. He pays no mind to it and passes out on the bed, the last thing he remembers is that it had been two months since he touched the first blade and killed Cain .

Sam comes out of the washroom and calls Castiel but cas apparently forgot to charge his phone he decides to leave a message for the angel to arrive in the morning to meet him. He sits on the bed and look towards his brother’s sleeping form the dark cycles that decorates his under eyes in form of exhaustion, he sighs and lies down on the bed the last thing he remembers before succumbing to the darkness of sleep is the voice of the river whispering something which he can’t quite decipher.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

The sky is covered in dark clouds as Sam wakes up in the morning as he looks out the window. He stretches and yawns seeing the time it’s barely seven in the morning. He decides to not wake his brother up and gets up to do his morning business. He’s fresh out of shower as he goes out to walk to clear his mind, not before writing a note to his still asleep brother.

He’s back after an hour and a half as it starts to drizzle. “Hey Dean.” he says to an awake and freshly dressed Dean. “you’re back early?” Dean notes out loud. 

  
“Yeah it started to rain. The locals are expecting heavy rain in some minutes but they say it’s totally unexpected.” Sam answers as he gives a look to Dean that he understands.

“What are you thinking? Demons?” he asks Sam.

“Could be.” Sam answers, still standing, looking at his brother who is seated on his bed.

“I need coffee and food, it's too early for this stuff man.” Dean says as he gets up taking the impala keys waiting for Sam to lock the door as he starts up the car.

Their motel door is slightly ajar as they saunter inside with their guns out back from the diner with a full stomach and what they see was something that they never could have imagined, well at least in their case maybe they can. A small woman is standing near the wooden table chair set going through there research on the mark, her midnight black hair is swept away from her face in a complicated braid crown, her ear piercings shine a bit as she moves her head to face them, she is wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue satin shirt with a leather jacket considering the weather at the time and high heel boots. Dean gets a deja vu feeling as something like this has happened with him before, same with lightning and all but well not in the morning yet if someone were to look up the sky they’ll think nothing, it's time of the dusk;they did get heavy rain but thankfully they were seated in the diner and they finished the rain had turned into light drizzle.

“Finally” The woman says in a fine english accent as she gazes at the hunter brothers with a practised smile as she looks at the guns in their hands. “You humans and your toys.” She says rolling her eyes at them.

They don’t say anything waiting for her to make the first move as they hold their breath.

She doesn’t.

“I just want to talk, that's all Dean.” She assures as she raises her one hand in show of no violence whilst the other one cradling the book about healing lore, Dean takes note of the ring that she is wearing on her left hand ring finger he believes that it’s quite familiar to him but he can’t place it as he breathes not letting his guard down just yet.

“Talk about what?” Dean asks as he still holds the gun in defense. “How did you get him to give you the mark and why did you kill him?” she questions her face has lost all humor, what remains is a powerful look of seriousness and command. The ring belonged to Cain’s wife Dean thinks as he finally figures out where he has seen it before.

“Cain you’re asking about Cain?” Sam asks as he wonders whether this is a demon they have to deal with for that moment he forgets that they have drawn protective sigils around the room.

“Yes, do you have problems with hearing?” she retorts back. 

“Who are you?” Dean asks in return.

“I am Venilia and I am here to get some answers” she replies in return looking disdainfully towards the gun they still have pointed at her.

That’s the moment when Castiel enters inside since the door was already open, he reads the room and takes his blade out without noticing the woman's face.

“An angel.” She utters as she casts her eyes on him. He takes a knee to the dirty carpeted floors the instant he sees the woman’s face as to curtsies him knowing who she is and what she is,as everyone is distracted or may be that’s what Dean assumes he acts first and pins the woman with an angel blade right on the neck him holding the blade to her throat as he assumes she is a supernatural creature. 

She doesn’t even flinch as she lets the human pin her without stopping him and the angel doesn’t even move his face up from the floor. Sam is looking at this exchange with shock on his face as he still holds the gun out.

She smiles the smile that brings shivers to your spine not the merry one but a stone cold one as she says “go ahead, do it.” Dean’s hold falters as he knows that glint in her eyes he has seen in many time in the mirror and that’s when the blade is taken away from him in one swipe it’s in her hand as little drops of blood escape from the small cut on her neck, Dean’s breath hitches as the blade is gone from his hold and Sam cocks the gun more steadily in his hand “don’t.” he warns to the woman still holding the blade.

Her gaze goes on to the other man with the gun as she holds the blade in her left hand and let go of the book that she was still holding, she hovers her right hand on the blade and soon the few drops of blood that decorated the blade is gone. She holds the blade out to Dean, keeping the piercing side towards her so as to not threaten the human.

“Dean as I said before I only want answers.” She says as the said human takes the blade from her hand and is too stunned to form any sentence he turns his gaze towards Sam as they share a look and he nods as puts the safety back on the gun but still keeps it in his hand. She turns her measuring gaze to still kneeling angel. 

“Rise up angel you’re not Castiel and this is his vessel, introduce yourself you impostor.” She declares looking every bit angry.

“I am Castiel, your majesty, I do not lie, my grace was used in the spell which resulted in angels being cast out of heaven.” Castiel says as he rises up but still faces the floor. Dean and Sam are both losing their minds collectively as Dean literally ganked her and there is not a single trace of that wound on her and now Cas somehow knows this woman or well whatever she is and she is a royalty.

“Oh yes the falling men, alright then tell me one thing that only Cassie will know about me.” She declares looking a bit of smug as she does so.

Castiel smiles and now looks directly at her face as he answers “when I was under your care we used to fly together in my real form where I held you securely so that we can escape your father from his once a week war- combat training but we were unsuccessful every single time.”

Dean is successfully losing his bearings as he regards Sam with _what the hell_ look and he returns it with an _I don’t know_ look. 

“I can’t believe after everything that we did, you tell me about that, Cassie and well he was a cunning man.” She says as she chuckles and opens her arms in an embracing manner and he goes for it. They hold the embrace for a bit too long for Dean to be comfortable but he doesn’t voice that out.

“It has been so long your majesty.” Cas says as he breaks the embrace as she takes a step back returning the blade back to Castiel.

“Indeed honey, now stop addressing me like that you’re one of my own and also I come bearing gifts.” She declares as she gazes at the angel with a smile on her face.

“As you say Venilia and what would those be?” the angel asks with a smile on his face that surprisingly enough the two hunters have never seen before.

“Is it alright to talk about you and your condition in front of these well plaid wearing atrocities, do you trust them?” Venilia asks, still looking at the angel as the two humans make a face at her statement.

“Yes Venilia I trust them.” Castiel assures. 

“Well that’s a bad decision but who am I to judge I have made plenty of those myself.” She sighs but continues “anyway your grace is not fully destroyed it’s in the pacific ocean I tried to recover it for you but it tried to manifest in me now so Waverin is guarding it.”

Castiel eyes mirrors that of a saucer pan as he takes in words Venilia just said and the smile that decorates his face is one of a kind he goes to embrace his friend again and she returns it with a groan “alright little birdie calm down.” She says as the angel hugs her tightly, almost holding her up due to the height difference,whereas the two brothers remain as immobile as ever taking in shallow breaths.

“I had believed it was all destroyed.” Cas says as he departs from his friend’s arms.

“Nope Wavy had found it before anyone could feast on it and informed me about the same which reminds me Cassie what have you been up to you moron taking in other angel grace you have tainted yourself and you take this human out of all the creatures in the world.” She sputters out signalling towards Dean she means to continue but gets silenced by a pointed look from Castiel.

“He doesn’t know about that.” Castiel declares in Enochian and apparently by the looks of it Venilia understands him. Dean and Sam are more wide eyed then before as they both think this woman knows enochian.

“Oh dear I am sorry Cassie but you could have chosen a better partner then him.” Venilia says in Enochian and the angel wants to interrupt but the woman doesn’t give him a chance as she continues “leave it we’ll talk later about this.” Castiel nods. 

“Honey, you should have talked to me once before you made such rash decisions, killing so many angels do you know you will be going under trial in the Grand court of Three?” Venilia asks. 

Before Castiel can say something, Sam being his eager self as he is “Grand court of Three?” he asks and Dean mildly shakes his head at that but he is curious himself too. Venilia wants to answer but Castiel beats her to it, apparently forgetting for a moment that she is here.

“Grand court of three is a court which is held to give out judgments or pass orders only when the balance of nature is threatened. The members of the court give out their judgements but the vote of the Three is the deciding factor in passing the orders. That being, I know what you’re going to ask Sam the Three are the majority groups dominating the supernatural species that are The Angles and the Demons and the balance in between the Ethereal beings; the leaders of the each beings are considered the Three in demons we know Crowley and in the heaven I have no information about that since I have been absent from heaven so long but in Ethereal realm they have a Queen which overlooks the entire realm who’s standing right in front of you.” Castiel finishes as he signals towards the said queen with one hand and she sighs as she shakes her head in return whereas the humans have successfully lost it as they both think that they’re now surrounded by some royal Ethereal queen of the realm who is here to ask them some question they both decide to remain silent.

“While you are at it Cassie why don’t you tell them about the name of my first born too.” She says in a sarcastic tone and the two humans are losing their minds as to what they have done to meet this said queen. 

“You don’t have a first born.” The angel replies as he turns his head in a curious manner. Venilia just chuckles in return.

“Now they’ll have to take the blood oath.” Venilia spits out in an exasperated tone.

“I thought they’ll have to do that anyway since Dean and you’re bonded now.” Castiel says in return and Dean is looking at him questioningly. 

“Alright Mr. Smartypants, why don’t you do me a favour and get me something to nibble since your humans are so inviting and I have been travelling since three days without eating.” Venilia says giving a look to the angel that he understands.

“What would you like?” Castiel asks, He gives up on correcting her about his human remark.

“Something sweet and warm.” Venilia answers and the angel nods in return as he walks towards the door before Venilia can give him the money he just gave her look and closes the door.

“Alright, listen! you knuckleheads.” Venilia says as soon Castiel leaves as she leans down on the table with her both palms lying flat on the table surface she stands in a way as a detective stands looking at a culprit as they question them .

“Tell me how did you get Cain to give you the mark?” Venilia asks in an icy tone her face devoid of any emotion.

“We are bonded?” Dean asks instead of answering her.

“Yes, in a way.” She answers not quite helping.

Dean and Sam both are curious and want to ask more but they don’t get to as they’re silenced by the Venilia’s warning, “I am a patient person Dean but not towards the matter like these I have asked you the questions and I would like you to answer them before I give in to my desire to strangle you to the brink of your death.” She says calmly as if they are talking about the weather. 

“Why do you want to know about him anyway, how are you related to him?”Sam asks, not really understanding the seriousness of the warning.

“Because he was my father, you mindless moron!” Venilia roars in anger, her eyes glowing a bit of a cerulean in the right one and light grey in the left one as she loses her self control. Both the brothers are once again surprised with the remark of her as Sam thinks she might be here for revenge but Dean, voices out his worries as he thinks about his feeling that he did wrong by killing Cain a small “what” escapes from his lips.

“That’s it.” Venilia says as she stands back again and raises her right hand and soon Dean can feel the air escaping from his lungs as he chokes out it lasts for mere five seconds.

“Sam, the gun that you’re pointing at me from under the table won’t do me any harm. If I wanted you dead you both would be before you even see my face” She taunts as she stops and takes a deep breath trying to gain control towards her anger and Dean can breathe again and Sam puts the gun on the table in everyone’s view.

“Speak.” She says to Dean as he takes a deep breath too. 

“He gave it to me, we had to kill Abaddon.” Dean wheezes out after a moment his mind floods with the memory of that day he got the mark and Venilia is looking at Dean with a look that Sam can’t quite decipher.

“But Abaddon was already taken care of by your grandfather last I heard.” Venilia articulates with her eyebrows drawn together in a frown.

“We resurrected her in order to complete the trials to close the gates of hell.” Sam answers and Dean remains lost in the memories.

Venilia makes a face that looks quite like she is done with them. “That’s not possible.” She says in a duh tone.

“It is.” Sam fires back and Dean nods too as he says “Yeah, we almost did it.”

“No you didn’t, in order to close the gates of hell you’d have to close the gates of heaven simultaneously, basically if you’re eradicating demons you have to eradicate the angels so the balance of nature remains.” Venilia answers again and Sam and Dean both look a bit confused. 

Venilia rolls her eyes at them but explains further still standing near the table facing the brothers. “The balance of the universe you dimwits, the good and the evil both of which have to co-exist so the balance remains if either one is gone the other has to be erased too.”

There's a sort of clarity on both the brother’s faces as they understand the concept.

“What is your role in this?” Sam asks with a curious face.

“ _Our_ role, Samuel is to maintain the balance, to not let either side gain power over the other and well, keeping you humans from destroying the planet again and again.” she replies.

“There were multiple apocalypses?” “Our? as in plural, who are you people?” Dean and

Sam asks in a surprising tone simultaneously.

“Before that, have you two finally lost it?” Venilia asks.

“what do you mean?” Dean asks her.

“fraternizing with a demon you dimwit, isn’t in hunter 101 to not make deals with a demon, Crowely.” she states looking at the brothers with a calm look with arms folded.

“how do you know about that?” Sam asks before Dean can answer. 

“I saw it through Dean’s mind, the image before you ask no I cannot read minds,it’s the bond.” she answers, double-finger quoting the word bond .

“how?” “what?” Sam and Dean ask simultaneously.

“here.” she says as she takes off her jacket and raises her right arm shirt sleeve to show them the mark, the same mark that Dean has on his arm but hers is a little less prominent than Dean’s.

Wide eyed Sam asks “how?” as he looks at it and the other hunter is too baffled to say anything.

“Nope I am not beginning story time until you answer some questions. If you lie I’d know, forgive me for breaching your privacy Dean I will only see what you want me to see.”venilia says as she gazes at the said human with a determined face.

“okay.” Dean agrees and Sam fixes him with a questioning look but he doesn’t respond.

“I understand why you needed the mark although I don’t believe for a second that he gave the mark to you so easily but why kill him?” Venilia asks calmly.

Dean hesitates as he thinks how to tell her in order for her to not become more angry then the said queen already is. Sam decides to remain silent and let the scene unfold as she wants. Venilia apparently sensing the hesitation she gives an idea; “ How about you let me read your memories of him I’ll hear and see whatever you’ll show me it’ll be easier for you, we’ll have to be a bit closer for that kind mind reading since the bond is still new and honestly we don’t trust each other.”

“how close?” Dean asks and Sam’s head turns to him questioningly as he looks at his older brother before he asks , “is that how you and Cain were bonded?”.

“Whatever odious thoughts you are having please spare me. I just have to hold your hand then you’ll guide me.” Venilia answers as she folds her arms and stands leaning on one foot she continues “Sam we”, she takes a moment to gather herself and begins “he was like my father not the real one but pretty much equal to that perhaps even better. He raised me as his own when I was barely a kid, taught me how to read and write like humans, taught me everything that he could from yielding different sorts of weapons to bake a cupcake.” she smiles at the memory.

Dean is mentally kicking himself for killing Cain, Venilia apparently sensing the bad mood decides to voice out but before she could she gets a glimpse of the angel and a demon in the memory of how Cain was killed and who all were involved. 

“Castiel was involved in the killing wasn’t he, you plotted his murder.” Venilia asks as her nose flare in anger. The angel has impeccable timing as he once again enters inside holding a chair in one hand which has a paper bag on its seat and a warm cup in other hand. Sam opens his mouth to say but is interrupted as the angels begin “I brought an extra chair from the lobby for you to sit. I know you won’t sit on the bed and here.” he says as he puts the paper bag and the cup on the table and the chair near the table for her to sit on.

“Lovely angel, now, I know by the aroma of the drink it’s the one that we like even after thousands of years of us last together you still remember that then tell me why didn't you called me when they killed him, you knew how important he was to me cassie.” Venilia says with an icy tone.

“You won’t let us go with it.” Castiel answers calmly.

“Of course I bloody won’t who wants to see their dad die. I know he was murdering humans but only the ones that were murderers themselves granted it’s a harsh punishment for the humans. I have seen the graves, Cassie you know I would have stopped him.” Venilia grits out, the brothers remain silent as they watch this exchange.

“The night we killed him Veni, He was there to kill an innocent kid just because he thought he’ll become a murderer.”Castiel answers once again keeping his calm.

Venilia sits heavily on the chair as she grabs her head leaning on keeping her elbows on her knee. “That old man.” she mutters under her breath. Castiel puts his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner as he gives it a soft squeeze.The brothers share a look as they remain silent.


	2. The Ethereal and The mark

** _Chapter II_ _(part-1)_ **

Castiel goes over to the bed where the duffle bag is, he opens the first aid kit and brings the cotton pad to disinfect the small wound that he noticed Venilia has on her neck pretty close to jugular, she is still cradling her face. The angel brings it over to her; she sees it as she just raises her neck and sits back, Dean is taken aback,the woman trusts the angel to show bare her neck. 

Castiel is worried as he cleans the wound which is still not healed, “it’s not healing as fast as it should Veni.” he worries.

“It’s not?” she asks feigning innocence knowing full well that it’s not.

“Yes it’s not. when was the last time you slept ?” Castiel asks in a stern voice as he finishes cleaning the wound and applies antiseptic cream. The brothers exchange another look as they both think that’s a weird question to ask.

“I don’t know, seven or eight days ago, your humans are difficult to find, Cassie.” Venilia answers. She takes hold of the drink and takes a sip Castiel rolls his eye at her statement but doesn’t voice it out.

“You were following us for seven days?” Sam asks, whereas Dean's mind is turning over questions of his own. Venilia makes a face at Sam's question.

“No, of-course not don’t even think for a second that you’re that special.” Venilia answers as Sam nods in relief; she continues “I have been researching about you both since Dean got the mark but I started keeping tabs on you since after his death.” Sam fixes Venilia with an astonished look and so does Dean.

Venilia takes another sip of the tea as she waits for one of the brothers to start the questioning round whereas the angel keeps standing adjacent to where she is seated; the older brother takes the lead as he asks “If the bond of the mark is so compelling why didn’t you pursue me the moment the mark was given to me?” 

“As Cassie here had mentioned before Dean, I have other duties and responsibilities that come before my own personnel problems and the bond is not that compelling it’s like you being my half-brother, basically you feel a distinct presence in the back of your mind the same way I do you can access my memories too but I have the blocks on.” Venilia answers as she takes a look around, still the humans have a questioning face; she decides that she’ll answer the unasked questions anyway.

“Cain and I have I mean had…”, she sighs as she contemplates whether to disclose such important knowledge of her people after a moment she begins “ what I am going to tell you is something confidential to us so listen carefully and you both will be taking a blood oath. In our realm we have significant others like to have a romantic relationship with them or a platonic one and well in my case it was like father and daughter kind these significant others are very important to us, they are highly compatible with us and we feel each other's emotions it’s pretty much human equivalent to being soulmates minus the expected physical intimacy that is not necessary. This ring signifies- _venilia raises her hand to show the ring Cain previously wore_ \- the acceptance by mother nature herself that she accepts them; they're good for us it is the proof that you can’t harm the bearer of the ring because he belongs with me, he’s important to me.” Venilia says and she continues before any questions could be fired at her. “I am my sister’s - _she raises her neck chain to show them_ \- this chain was given to her by our mother, she makes it for us the same way the ring was just given to me for Cain. He took the ring off the day the mark was given to you Dean and it came back to me that’s why I couldn’t sense him he had his mind walls up and high or else I would have stopped him.” Venilia looks down at the ring as she gets lost in the memories whereas Dean has no words to say anything from what he gathers he understands who he killed was very significantly important to venilia had this been happening to him he would have killed the person who was responsible for this so that’s what he asks.

“Why am I still alive?” Sam purses his lips in a thin line as he fixes his brother with a look _of are you out of your mind._

Venilia smirks as she answers, sharing a look with the angel who actually knows the answer. “That’s very foolish of you to ask such a question from me since I have full right to kill or punish accordingly to the people involved with his death but I’ll answer; this is not the first time you humans have taken something I cherished the most away from me at that moment I did react to those men I did took revenge but it gained me nothing and honestly speaking Dean you took a heavy burden off me from what- before venilia can complete her sentence she gets interrupted.

“I killed him.” Dean deadpans, he thinks the woman has lost her mind for saying such a thing Sam mentally facepalms himself as he thinks why his idiotic brother is teasing the sleeping lion well in there case a lioness castiel remains motionless as he merely watches all of them.

“Yes, let me explain he’s in heaven now” - she raises her hand as to warn the brothers to not speak a word until she finishes and they obey as both of them shut their mouth- “The things that he created, The first knight were the ones who killed the one thing he loved the most, his wife a fragile human. It was enough redemption for his sins that he committed before meeting her and obviously the great sacrifice of killing his own brother for him to end up in heaven and then taking me in let just say he has done his fair share of good deeds, so what I find weird here Dean is you all telling me that he was going to kill a child a human you say?” Venilia asks as she looks at the humans seated before her with a thoughtful look.

“Yes he was.” Sam answers this time a bit of uncertainty as he doesn’t where she’s going with this.

She hmms; “Cassie why don’t you sit down I believe now is the time I should see the memories Dean?” she asks as Castiel takes a seat on the bed opposite to the table.

“You don’t believe us.” Sam states before Dean can answer her.

“Oh I do Sam that’s what I am worried about because the man who raised me would never kill a human and that to an innocent child, impossible! , I know for a fact that if he was given a choice of getting Colette back if he were to kill a human he would never do it.” Venilia answers. Sam remains silent. “Perhaps it would be easier for me to get answers if I see everything Dean , how it happened ?” Venilia encourages Dean again. 

He nods and he lays his right arm on the table palm facing up, Venilia scoffs at that “this is not a seance green eyes, Sam why don’t you join Cassie.” Sam nods and gets up as Dean withdraws his arm back on his lap.

Venilia is seated right across from Dean, she just sways her hand and Dean is now facing her too instead of the table. “Forgive me veni but perhaps it would be better for you to eat something before you begin.” Castiel interferes as she halts her hand in mid air. She squints her eyes towards the angel as she brings the bag on her lap “what is it? macaroons ?” she asks the said angel as she opens it. “Even better” he answers.

The scent of apples is blossomed around the room as she holds one out. “Where did you get them from?” Veni asks as she immediately takes a bite out of it, both the hunters are getting allured by the apple’s scent as they slowly gravitate towards it Dean goes as far to outstretch his hand to reach the fruit and venilia swats his arm like a mother protecting her child from touching a hot vessel. “Mother nature gave them to me for you to have them.” Castiel answers simply. 

“Really? Well thanks mum.” Venilia says to the open room and a gust of wind blows ruffling her hair a bit as she smiles at the gesture. “You humans can’t have it, it’s from my realm I actually don’t know what kind of side effects you can have if you were to eat it even if you can stomach one.” venilia says after she has almost finished the first apple. Dean and Sam both make a face at her statement since the apples smell divine to them she breaks the other apple in two halves with her bare hands as she throws one half of it towards the angel who catches it. “Eat.” she says simply as she takes the bite of the apple again throwing the carcass of the first apple back in the paper bag the angels shrugs and takes the bite of the apple too.

“Can I ask you something?” Sam asks Venilia who's seated right in front of him facing Dean. She hmms as she thinks he has been awfully quiet throughout this whole thing. “Cas said that you maintain the balance, your people as you say where were you all when the purgatory got opened?” 

Venilia now faces Sam as she answers “there was not “gate” as you say there were gates plural three actually you think you fought the leviathans? What you fought with were the second generation. What we, my people, took care of were forty to sixty feet giants you know like godzilla types. The first generation, imagine getting swallowed by one trust me when I tell you it’s not pleasant at all it’s gooey black mass so think again when you point the blame at me I have been cleaning your messes since the day you started the apocalypse.” She bites the apple a bit with more anger than necessary Sam has his mouth ajar as he thinks how much he doesn’t know how ignorant he is of their presence and for the first time Castiel is surprised too before he can question venilia she starts talking again whereas Dean is thinking about why didn’t they saw those giants in purgatory.

“We took them to the void or as you humans say a no man’s land more like barren realm made specifically for celestial wars and training and well stuff; I know Cassie what you’re thinking you messed up big time the heaven is in chaos at the moment we speak or well was, I took care of it spend the last nine human months up there that’s why I missed with whole you becoming a demon thing.” she says as she points at Dean with a half eaten apple.

“You were in heaven for six years?”cas asks, sounding baffled as he does so.

“Yes actually more than that but guess what I talked to a Memitim.” she says as she shudders lightly as if that memory alone is horrifying and then finishes eating the apple throwing the carcass of it in a paper bag. 

“You talked to the angel of death?” Castiel asks with astonishment clear in his voice and his face.

“Yes I’ll tell you everything over dinner at my place now eat your apple.” Venilia answers and nods her head towards the angel's un-eaten apple; the humans are surprised as Dean looks over to Sam with a raised eyebrow and the human shrugs in return. The angel nods and does

“Dean if you may?” she asks as she lays her left palm facing up on the table for Dean to hold on to. Dean holds her hand and she clasps it tightly and covers there hand with her left one.

“Start from the beginning when you get the mark, keep your eyes closed.” Venilia instructs and then shuts her eyes and Dean follows suit. 

Sam nugdes Cas for him to come closer to him so that they can talk but he just shakes his head to say no. Dean begins with the memory with him and Crowley at Cain’s place he feels calm a silent hum of venilia’s presence as he guides her through the memories him killing the demons one by one who got inside with Cain just sitting there drinking his beer “oh my he’s drinking beer he has truly given up I see.” he hears in his mind venilia’s voice “holy shit.” he says out loud with his eye still closed and Sam faces him checking for any harm whereas the angel at least having somewhat of an idea as to what happened he enjoys the apple. “Calm down we can talk like this.” Venilia says in his mind calmly. “Go on.” she says and Dean does he shows her how Cain gives the mark to him saying that when he goes out of control and he will, Dean should be the one to take care of it and they leave with Cain taking care of the demons. “So do believe me now?” Dean asks aloud in his mind. “I do Dean I see what he sees in you but still that doesn’t explain why you” venilia leaves it at that. “Believe me when I tell you I have been thinking the same thing.” he mutters and begins with the memories of him and Sam going to find magnus and so on.

Sam nudges Castiel again who is throwing the carcass of the apple in the same brown bag as it has been for almost forty minutes of them sitting still. “What?” Cas whispers. “Why did-” Sam begins but Cas interrupts him “they’re talking through the mindlink.” the angel answers. 

“How do you know her?” Sam whispers. 

“Every supernatural being knows their existence, I personally know her as she helped me and Balthazar approximately nine hundred seventy two years ago.” the angel whispers back. Sam eyebrows disappear in his hair as he thinks she’s quite old.

“She‘s quite old.” Sam declares. Castiel seldom looks at Sam as he moves himself to face Dean whose face is decorated with sadness.

Dean is now showing her the memory of him becoming a demon and what ensued.

“I don’t think I need to see that.” Venilia says as she looks at the memory of Dean with a stripper. Embarrassment comes off of dean in waves as he fast forwards that memory to him being captured by Sam after defeating Cole after that he fast forwards it to the trio getting known about the missing criminals in the prison with them being getting vanished and seeing the clip of the video of a man coming in the prison and the powers getting off. “Yep that’s him.” Venilia confirms and Dean hums in answers. From there on begins the plan of how to get Cain they call crowley and dean can hear venilia scoffing at that as he shows her there plan the devil trap and the magical crystal that crowley gave them for the boy’s image to appear. Venilia laughs out loud which surprises everyone else Dean frankly thinks has she gone crazy but Venilia just says “open.” It doesn’t pass Sam's notice as he sees her eyes glowing a bit before they dim down to dark browns.

“I don’t know whether Cassie knows this but the devil trap doesn’t work on Dad it only works on the demons that were born in hell and that crystal is child’s play.” she says as she chuckles again with no humor as understanding dawns upon her. “He was humouring you.” Venilia states. “Humouring us.” Dean asks it doesn’t go unnoticed by anyone that he’s still holding her hand but she is too, Dean thinks it’s kinda nice. “It’s the mark we balance each other out.” venilia says in his mind. “It all makes sense now, the last conversation that I had with him the let-” venilia pauses as she closes her eyes and bites her lower lip in thought. 

“He was only murdering the criminals that were already given a death sentence but he wanted them to feel the pain the same pain the victims felt but not me he didn’t wanted that for me I mean I could have given him fast death he wouldn’t even feel a thing I have the mark too but he didn’t wanted that for me so that leaves you.” Venilia says looking at Dean with no emotions but Dean can feel her pain through the link. Sam doesn’t know what to say so he remains silent so does Castiel as he thinks how much he doesn't remember because of Naomi's procedure done on him.

“Let’s resume.” Venilia says after a beat of silence passes all of them. 

“Why?” Dean questions he thinks why would she want to see how Dean killed him.

“Because I need to let go in order to move on.” Venilia states and dean sighs as he just closes his eyes and Venilia follows suit.

“Shouldn’t you stop her.” Sam whispers to castiel.

“She won’t stop, she needs this. See that ring on her hand Sam it will dissolve into nothingness once she feels she has made peace with his death so I won’t do what you're asking.” Castiel tells Sam slowly noting the crease of displeasure on Dean’s face.

Dean begins with the memory of him entering the barn and seeing Cain he relives their talk of formality and so it begins he can feel it now that indeed Cain was playing with him as he sees himself rolling on the floor from the blow.“your left side is defenceless he could have stabbed you so easily there.” Venilia says in his mind he replays that memory and indeed he notes that Cain had had multiple opportunities to strike him but he didn’t. It wasn’t a fair fight, it never was to begin with he thinks “no of-course it wasn’t you dumbhead he wanted this and you gave him what he wanted now stop wallowing in self pity and get on with it.” Venilia comments and Dean gives a foetus of a smile pretty much unnoticeable but not for the angel who’s looking at the human with keen eyes.

In the next moment he’s flying in the window crashing through it, the blade lost somewhere on the floor of the barn Cain starts talking again “He always was into theatrics.” Venilia says in a hushed tone the next moment she sees him taking the blade and she gasps at that, “oh dear! He took in the power of the blade.” she says. 

“What?” Dean asks as he pauses the memories. 

“He took the power of the blade, the taint of it so when you’ll use it on him there would be enough for the blade to kill him but not enough to turn you back into a demon.” Venilia answers in his mind. Sam is facing the woman who has a pained look on her face which mirrors the look on Dean’s face he notes as he thinks which are they looking into now.

“He was protecting me.” Dean finishes wondering as he says this to her. “He was protecting both of us.” Venilia affirms her voice laced with miserable emotion. 

“Let’s stop.” Dean urges, he’s ready to beg her, for not to see this he knows what’s coming he has re-lived it in his nightmare multiple times he doesn’t want that for her.

“No go on.” she says with a firm voice devoid of any emotion in his mind. He gives in as he plays the memory of Cain strangling him with one hand throwing him down on the floor as he explains it all to Dean as he pins him down with the first blade on his neck Dean sees his a dagger in his jacket as Cain continues to drown upon destiny and him killing his brother in the end and in the next moment he has mutilated him the hand falling off his arm the one with the blade and venilia breaks at that moment Dean has forgotten that she we here to begin with but he can’t stop now he asks Cain to stop this he begs him even he puts enough emotion enough pain in his voice from Cain to stop this but his answer is never. Sam suddenly sees the woman bleeding through her eyes. He gets up but the angel stops him he just shakes his head and pushes him back to sit down.

Cain bows his head down accepting his end and Dean can feel the pain rolling off Venilia through the link as he sees that memory of him coming behind Cain and plunging the blade into his neck as the thunder rumbles through the sky. “Stop.” Venilia says out loud her voice grief-stricken which alarms everyone Dean opens his after a moment and sees Venilia crying the tears of blood through close lid eyes her hand still clasped to Dean as the drops falls on her satin shirt changing color blue to something dark. He looks towards the angel, his eyes filled with unshed tears of his own. “Cas.” he says to the angel since Dean doesn’t know what to do. The angel just nods and gets up understanding the message behind his words he calmly rests both of his hands on the shoulders of Venilia as he faces the still crying woman. “Veni come back.” he gently says as he shakes her very lightly but to no help he raises one of his hand to gently cradle venilia’s face as he cleans the tears from his thumpads he calls venilia again and she open her eyes glowing she looks up at the angel and mushes her face on the clothe clad abdomen of the angel holding him tightly with both of her arms as she breaks her hands from Dean’s hold who just looks at Sam with sunken eyes who’s wondering what is going on. The angel holds her tightly in an embrace as he lets her cry silently gently patting her shoulder and she does.

Castiel couldn't help but think; long gone the woman so fierce that the wind sings the song of her greatness here in his arms resides a small girl who misses her Dad. Venilia sniffles a little as she withdraws from the embrace after a couple of minutes have passed she feels a pulse of magic of someone calling her and she just shushes them; Castiel looks down at her still cradling her face with a raised eyebrow look™ and Venilia just nods and he lets go of her but still decides to stand beside her. Dean is looking down at his hand as he thinks these were the hands that murdered Cain he hates himself for that Sam is still looking at exchange with curiosity but his attention still remains at his brother who looks glum.

“I am sorry about your shirt.” she says as she signals towards the angel’s shirt which is covered in blood; her tears. 

“It’s okay.” Castiel dismisses.

“No it’s not; come here.” Venilia urges the angel and he follows already knowing what’s about to happen. She mutters something in a language that is alien to both the humans but the angel does understand some words and in a matter of seconds the shirt is clean. Both the humans look baffled a bit by that.

“Give me a minute.” she says as she rises up and Cas nods his head towards the bathroom and she goes in there.She sees herself in the mirror as she cleans her face full drying bloody tears she thinks.

“Is she okay?” Sam asks as his patience breaks.

“No.” Dean deadpans.

“If you’re referring to her tears of blood Sam according to the knowledge that I have on her kind I believe when they’re grieving for someone that they lost that was very significant to them they cry from their souls it is rare but it’s not unheard of.” Castiel answers as he looks at the two brothers one at a time though his eyes do linger a bit more on Dean; it doesn’t pass Sam’s notice.

Dean otherwise remain silent in his mind he’s losing it he doesn’t know what the hell just happened and what he’s going to do anymore he’s ignorant to the fact that venilia can hear his thoughts since they just broke the link its still fresh whereas the angel is worrying about his friend and Dean at the sametime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i took so long to post this and it's not even the full chapter i use to wonder why some author took months to update now i understand i really do. anyway do tell me about how y'all feel about this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this. Do give me a feedback in the comments.  
> Not all the chapters are going to be this long (i hope).


End file.
